Season 3
Island Of Sodor Chronicles The CGI Series refers to the TV series for producing the twelfth series onwards. It will go for the radical production to this change. The company would relocate production is Los Angeles to Toronto. With this change, TurboJ announced that this Spin-Off Thomas Series would be in CGI. Twelfth Series As part of a transitional period, the twelfth series series would see computer-animated faces and characters superimposed over the live-action/Lego CGI environment of earlier seasons. Characters could now display a variety of new expressions and their mouths would move in sync with the storyteller's voice and voice talents when they are talking, whilst their thinking is evident when their mouths aren't moving in sync! Lego people, animals, and certain other characters became wholly CGI elements. This change was made possible by motion-capture animation. When a character's face needed to move, the moulded rubber face of earlier seasons would be replaced by a target, to which the computer could attach a face in post-production. The animation for this and future seasons would be provided by Arc Productions based in Toronto. Characters introduced: *Lewis - A yellow steam engine who has Reggie's middle name *Eagle - A dark red American steam engine who pulls passengers *Finn, Tran, and Khan - Three bullet trains who are the fastest as Spencer. *Canyon - A dark blue American tank engine who will act as a station pilot at Knapford. *Levi - An emerald American steam engine who can pull freight. Thirteenth Series The thirteenth series is used in all footage of CGI. This series can no longer be Lego-fied. This season is to use a new writing style for the series and is also the first animated by Arc Productions. Characters introduced: *Edgar - A UK Navy blue steam train who helps Thomas trained for Military Outgoings. *Tick and Tock - Two military jets who were on tight squeeze for military missions. *Lemmy - A lost engine from Ballahoo. Highlights *The first production using entirely CGI animation. *Shia LaBeouf, Zachary Levi, Bill Hader, Dan Castellaneta, Richard Kind, Michael Keaton, Sam Riegel, Phil Hayes, Matt Taylor, and Devon Murray join the voice cast. Bill Hader takes over the voice of Snorkel from Tom Kenny, Sam Riegel takes over the voice of Sheriff, Michael Keaton takes over the voice of Austin, Devon Murray takes over the voice of Shawn from John DiMaggio, Shia LaBeouf takes over the voice of Snozzle from Elijah Wood, Railway Trip Railway Trip is the fourth Island of Sodor Chronicles two-part special to be released on Christmas of 2025. It is 90 minutes long. Characters Introduced: *Raku - One of Hiro's Friends who joined the continental tour. *Kina - One of Hiro's Friends who joined the continental tour. *Hubert - A dark grey master British Spy saddle tank who goes on for dangerous missions. *Sarah - A black streamliner steam engine who is Hubert's Master British Agent *Casey - A yellow Master Cuban Spy saddle tank engine who helps Thomas on a dangerous assignment. *Professor B - Dennis and Norman's enemy who sabotages Hiro's tour. *Ethan - A yellow German diesel who is one of the hench-trains working with Professor Bulleid. *Justin - A blue German diesel shunter who is one of the hench-trains working with Professor Bulleid. *Dodger - A red German diesel shunter who is one of the hench-trains working with Professor Bulleid. *Linden - A blue German diesel who is one of the hench-trains working with Professor Bulleid. *Conrad Köf - A red, grey German diesel shunter who is one of the hench-trains working with Professor Bulleid. *Miguel Schönbrodt - A black German diesel shunter who is one of the hench-trains working with Professor Bulleid. *Queen Elizabeth II - A green steam engine who tends to be queen. *Kolby - A blue diesel shunter who wanted to work with Hubert. *Kabuto - A dark blue Japanese steam engine (resembles as Hiro) who works for Daniel Knight. *Bradley Hauler - A black truck who carries Daniel Knight. *Jack Bluebell - A green electric steam engine who runs on electricity except coal and water. Highlights: *Halle Berry, George Clooney, Jack Black, Nathan Lane, Malcolm McDowell, J. G. Quintel, Kazumi Totaka, and Minami Takayama join as guest voice cast. Fourteenth Series The fourteenth series is most likely to air on 2026. This is STILL exclusively used in CGI. Characters introduced: *Rufus Waynewheeleer - A Zundapp Janus who is on a rush. *Bonnie Hunteraxle - A perky yellow narrow gauge engine who goes on a friendly way. *Rhonda Goldenrod - A golden steam engine who is a stately engine to think. *Travis - A police pursuit helicopter who joins the Sodor Police Headquarters. *Jimmy - A police dog unit van who could team up the Sodor Police Headquarters. Highlights: *Jason Segel and Tracy Morgan join the voice cast. *Jesse, Dixie, and Tayvon return. One in the Family One in the Family is the fifth Island of Sodor Chronicles two-part special. Fifteenth Series The fifteenth series is most likely to air on 2027. Characters Introduced: *Melvin Silverrod- A green tender engine who is freely to be competed with the other engines. *Brandon Rodrick - A red diesel engine who felt free enough to be really useful. *Devon Hong - An orange Chinese pick up truck who likes to deliver the packages. *Darwin - An emerald blue steam tender engine who was named after the Sodor Automobileworks' Mechanic. Highlights: *Swifty, Norris, Pappy and Chuck return, but modifiedin new versions with similar details of 2013 LEGO City Coast Guard series. Category:Television Series